


A Closing Note

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Link (OoT) is mentioned, Not Beta Read, There's a bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Samus finds herself missing Link moreso than usual.Comfort came from an unexpected source.





	A Closing Note

**Author's Note:**

> WRITER'S MONTH HYPE PT. 2
> 
> The prompt for the second day was 'hurt/comfort'! (I have no idea how I came up with this idea but it was pretty fun to write despite Ganondorf being difficult to work with.)

She missed him. She hated to admit it – she prided herself on being ice cold, untouchable … tough. But she couldn’t keep up the facade tonight. Not on a gorgeous evening like this.  
  
He used to sit with her under a beautiful starlit sky like the one tonight, resting his head on her shoulder while she pointed out every constellation she could recognize in the sky. She’d talk about home, and he’d absorb her every word, smiling over at her as she spoke. Once in a while, she’d shine a small flashlight on the bench they shared while he hastily scribbled down what questions he had, things he wanted to share …  
  
They’d stay out there for hours, just swapping stories together. The moon would always set just a little too soon, and they’d reluctantly part ways for the night – and it always seemed too long before they could get together like that again.  
  
Now that Link – _her_ Link – was gone, staring up at the same sky only made her heart ache. It had taken conscious effort to not grab the flashlight on her night table when she left her room that night. The spot where his head should be resting on rest felt empty and cold.  
  
It wasn’t the same without him. And, the worst thing was that she could never ask how he felt. She couldn’t get an answer. All she could do was analyze, try to figure it out based on their conversations. How he looked at her, how he touched her … and feel even more depressed all the while.  
  
Samus clutched one of the last notes he had written to her. The paper had started to wear and tear at the edges, and some of the writing had started to smudge ever so slightly. She’d have to be more careful carrying it around. ‘_Maybe keeping it in my holster wasn’t the best idea,_’ she thought to herself with a sigh.  
  
“I never thought that I would see _you_, of all people, moping.”  
  
Samus nearly leaped off of the bench, but instead only turned her head to glare at whoever had approached her. Ganondorf was close to the bench, standing beside Samus. How long he had been there, she had no idea. He briefly looked up at the stars before looking back down at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“I was only reading a note,” she snapped. “I don’t think that qualifies as moping.” She folded the letter and tucked it back into her Paralyzer’s holster hastily, and made a point to not look at Ganondorf at all. She stared up instead, not really focusing on the view.  
  
“And I never thought you would be a terrible liar, either. I’m disappointed.”  
  
Samus changed the subject swiftly. “Why are you here, Ganondorf?” Her voice was as cold as ice, hoping that the frostiness would make him recoil. It did absolutely nothing at all. He only chuckled.  
  
“I’m allowed to look at the sky as well, Aran. Especially one as beautiful as this.”  
  
“I’m shocked,” Samus remarked sarcastically. “You didn’t strike me as the sentimental type.”  
  
“Nor did you.” He paused, and she could hear the smirk on his face when he added, “A letter from the Hero of Time, isn’t it?”  
  
Samus instantly bristled, clenching her fists tightly. “None of your damn business.” She hated how her anger showed, knowing it’s exactly what he wanted. It was a game that he liked to play with the other fighters, to leave them fuming and him swanning away like he had ‘won’ the ‘fight’. It hadn’t worked with her yet, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to start working now if she had any say in it.  
  
He seemed to be dragging this out more than usual, though. Instead of chuckling and walking off, he remained perfectly still, observing Samus with a critical eye that would have made almost anyone quake. She turned her head and stared back at him, almost daring him to try to continue to provoke her.  
  
Instead, he did something else.  
  
“… I assure you that he did not forget you.” Samus was shocked by how soft Ganondorf’s voice was, by how low it sounded compared to usual. It’s almost like he was trying to be comforting, but the sheer power that always resonated in his voice made that damn near impossible. So, surely it couldn’t be that.  
  
Right?  
  
“I may not have seen him as the adult you know --” Ganondorf scowled when Samus shot him a skeptical look. “Reincarnation, Aran. I recall plenty of lives where we were enemies. I know of different timelines, how we’ve battled, when I’ve succeeded, when he has … it’s not far-fetched to say that I would know these things. Especially something as consistent as his _handwriting_.”  
  
“What, you trying to say that you know him better than I do?”  
  
“Oh, by the Goddesses,” Ganondorf growled. “I’m trying to give you closure. Clearly a mistake I’ll never make again, seeing as how you tend to assume the worst of everyone at all times. Is it a defense mechanism? Are you convinced that you won’t be hurt again if you do that? Because I assure you, it will do nothing but make sure you’re alone – and that is no small agony.”  
  
Samus remained silent in response. While she tried to look angry, she couldn’t deny that his words cut deep. It shouldn’t have. But it did.  
  
“… Maybe it’s what I want,” she muttered. “You don’t know me that well. You don’t know him that well, either.”  
  
“You think you’re untouchable, but you aren’t.” Ganondorf clearly was trying to not smirk at the deer in headlights look on Samus’ face. At least he made a goddamn effort. “I know the weight of your past. Nearly everyone here does. I can see how it affects you, and why you try to shut people out. But I also know your separation was sudden – so even if you never trust me again, trust me this once, so I can give you a final answer you could have never found yourself.”  
  
Every instinct in her screamed to backhand him for being an uppity, smug asshole. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, that he didn’t know a thing about either of them. But Samus couldn’t deny her curiosity. So, she remained silent. Ganondorf took that as his cue to go ahead.  
  
“As I was saying before I was interrupted ...” Samus, once again, had to fight the urge to smack him. “… _I_ may not have seen him as the adult you know, but I know of that timeline, in vague ways. He missed you very much. He cared for you. That much, I know.”  
  
“I …” Samus struggled for a moment, but eventually settled on a soft ‘thanks’ before looking back up to the sky. Ganondorf said nothing else, and only resumed staring at the sky blanketed by stars.  
  
Something told Samus that there wouldn’t be another moment like this – that after tonight, it would be back to normal, with Ganondorf constantly antagonizing her and her barely giving a response.  
  
But for now, at least, she could find solace and comfort in what she had been told. And that would make nights like these just a bit easier.


End file.
